Cherry Blossoms
by Albions-Queen
Summary: Byakuya remembers Hisana. Rated M for lemons.


**A/N:** **I've been binge-watching Bleach for a week now and OMG how have I not been watching this before now? It's so good! Anyways the illustrated guide to soul reapers bit always gives me a real insight into the characters. I just finished watching ep 152 and there was a tiny bit about Byakuya not being able to take a mission because he had to take care of the carp at his house. I was instantly inspired to write this. So i'm having a quick break from mindlessly watching Bleach to actually be productive and write something.**  
**(( It's been a while since I wrote anything so please forgive me if this is awful ))**

**I believe it's customary for me at this point to say I don't own Bleach or it's characters, or anything really. I'm basically a fanfic-writing-hobo.**

* * *

Her body lay on the floor. All around the room my servants stood in silent vigil, watching, waiting. We all knew her time was near, including me. Closing the gap between us I sat to her side and held her head in my arms. There was nothing more I could do for her in that moment other than to let her know just how much I loved her. Her eyes caught mine and then slowly began to close.  
Her last words;  
"_Be happy, my love_".

I woke with a start. Tears were flowing freely - it was so unbecoming of me to cry. I wiped the tears off with a sigh of distaste. I'm a Captain , I have to be strong, I can't let my emotions affect my mind. I looked out of my bedroom window to gauge the time. The sun was only just beginning to rise, which gave me a few hours before I had to start work. I rose quickly and decided to take a walk around the gardens. I never tired of watching the carp swim. Watching the carp was something me and Hisana used to do before...  
I pushed that thought from my mind and left my room. I decided to walk through the kitchens as this was the quickest way to the carp pond. Also I wanted to pick up a bit of stale bread as I know this is a favourite treat for the fish. Luckily it was too early for the staff to be awake yet. Everyone had become quieter since Hisana's passing. The happiness had left the household. She'd captured all our hearts and then disappeared in the blink of an eye taking them with her.

The cherry blossoms bloom in Spring. The flowers don't last long before the petals slowly begin to fade away, but that's not to detract from they're beauty. The pale pink petals of a dying blossom will twirl gracefully in the breeze, instantly magnifying the beauty of the scene around it.  
Hisana was my cherry blossom. She didn't last long but made everything and everyone around her shine that little bit brighter.  
I often thought of her when I used my bankai. The scattering of the bright petal-like blades often brought to mind the petals of a cherry blossom, and in turn the cherry blossoms always made me think of my wife.

That was why every morning I went down to the carp pond. It was her favourite place to be, and it held nothing but happy memories of the times we spent together. The whole pond was surrounded by a small orchard of cherry trees, which made it the perfect place to go when I wanted to quietly remember the time I spent with my wife. I walked down to the small orchard by the pond and decided to stop under one of the larger cherry trees. I lay down with my back against the trunk and put the bag of breadcrumbs down beside me.  
I closed my eyes, my mind full of thoughts of the happier times with my wife.

* * *

I grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed.  
"Come on, I want to go feed the carp!" I moaned. Byakuya could be so lazy sometimes.  
"But its so early, the sun hasn't even risen properly yet darling." He mumbled laying face down on our bed.  
"I don't want to wait. I want to make the most of the morning. I'm awake and your awake so lets go already." I jumped back on the bed attempting to take my husband by surprise. He rolled over swiftly and caught me in his arm.  
'damn his reflexes' I thought to myself.  
"Morning sleepyhead" I whispered.  
"Morning little miss impatient" he retorted.  
" It's not my fault, this is the best time to see the fish and I really really wan-" he sneaked a quick kiss on my lips bringing my ramblings to an end.  
"You talk too much" he mumbled as he rolled me over and began to kiss me some more. He was now crouching on top of wearing nothing but his underwear and kissing his way slowly down my neck. I moaned softly and decided the carp could wait. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine so I could kiss him some more.  
"Someone's a bit more awake now then" I mumbled into his mouth, as he pressed down onto me. His long black hair fell loosely around his shoulders and blanketed our faces from the outside world.  
In that moment it felt like I was just looking into his face from the opposite of a dark tunnel. I smiled warmly at him as he smiled back.  
The the moment was gone as he flipped his hair back and got off me, he grabbed a tie from the bedside table, putting his hair into a loose ponytail.  
"Now then where were we" he smiled as he crouched back on top of me.  
"I do believe we were going to see the fish" I replied smirking.  
He didn't reply and instead began to lay light kisses around my neck. His left hand slowly began undoing the buttons on my pyjama shirt while his right hand held himself up. After successfully undoing my shirt he began to slowly trail wet kisses down my chest. I grabbed his head with both my hands and guided him towards my nipples which by this point were painfully erect.  
"A bit eager I see" he tutted "suppose we better make this quick then ".  
He grabbed my right nipple lightly with his teeth and began to tease it with his tongue while his left hand pinched and rubbed my left one.  
I moaned somewhat audibly telling him I wanted more. He didn't respond because his mouth was full so I decided to take matters into my own hands (**A/N: I make myself chuckle**).  
I trailed my hands down his chest until I found the bulge. He was already leaking as I could feel a wet patch through his underwear. I slowly slipped his pants off and began to draw small circles around the tip with my fingers. He took his mouth off me to moan.  
"My turn" I said simply and pushed him up so he was sitting back on his feet. I sat myself up and positioned myself so i was facing his cock and began to breathe on it. It jumped a little from the warm air and he began to moan softly. I slowly began to move my mouth closer until my tongue could reach his shaft. I then slowly licked him up and down before taking him in my mouth. He grabbed a handful of my hair and hissed. I moved my head lazily up and down for a few minutes before he pulled me off and roughly pushed me back down onto the bed. He positioned himself just outside of me and then pushed right in. I let out a noise somewhere between an OH and a MM. I'm sure there was no doubt to anyone what was happening in our room. Byakuya slowly pulled himself out before pounding right back in. He didn't say anything but instead stared at me with wild animal lust in his grey eyes.

All too soon our love-making was over and we were lying side by side totally naked, the sheet still lying on the floor from when i'd pulled it off earlier. We were both too spent to move so instead we just lay side by side and watched the sun rise over the cherry blossoms in the garden.  
"I love you Hisana" he said, turning his face towards me.  
"I love you too, never forget that"

* * *

**A/N: WOW so that happened. I didn't even know where I was heading with this one and then all off a sudden my lemon obsession took over and BAM! Tbh I planned on writing a Byakuya x Renji story originally. I was going to have Abarai come running in after hearing Byakuya crying out for his wife during that dream at the beginning. But then I felt major feels for Byakuya and Hisana and I got distracted by that and I let my fic run away with itself.**

**If you want to drop me a review it'd be much appreciated. I haven't wrote in a long time so my skills might be a bit rusty. Also It's late and so I've probably made grammar mistakes so forgive me for those please.  
Also Sorry if it got a bit PWP in the middle. My smutty mind when into overdrive and I couldn't help it. I decided not to finish that sex scene because OMG I'd already wrote more in that lemon than anything else and that's just embarrassing.**


End file.
